The long term objective of this research is the development and introduction into clinical practice of an effective, and biocompatible implantable-hybrid-artificial-pancreas which is capable of significant improvement in therapy of insulin dependent diabetes. The specific aim of this proposal is to investigate methods of improving the viability and function of macro-encapsulated islets, in particular, the development of intracapsular environments which discourage and inhibit aggregation of individual islets into an oversized, dysfunctional clusters. The proposed research program will evaluate biocompatible, weak polyelectrolyte hydrogels as matrices for islet cell immobilization and the effect of such an environment on islet survival, secretory responsiveness, and immunoisolation. Development of this technology may permit the efficacious use of animal cells in an immunoisolated environment for the early treatment of insulin dependent diabetes and thus impact positively on the prevention of the debilitating secondary complications associated with disease.